Cliche
by MyBrokenButterfly
Summary: There were no declarations of love, no shouts or pleas, just words that would’ve been so important, if only they were not spoken now. But then again, when were they ever the cliche type? minor YxN


It was the end and the cliché would have the two main characters sprouting love confessions to each other before the drastic action that neither one knew if they'd survive but they both would because they are the main characters and the show must go on

It was the end and the cliché would have the two main characters sprouting love confessions to each other before the drastic action that neither one knew if they'd survive but they both would because they _are_ the main characters and the show must go on. But, not here, not now. The world could very likely end and yet, it didn't change much. He insulted her intelligence until the very end, she stayed kindhearted and yet stubborn even in an obviously bad case, until the end.

_Is that okay? He killed your father._

_I know that, but to me he's just a crying child…_

All over the world people were scared, crying, whimpering in fear. But, right then, right there, she knew there was nothing to be afraid of. He always saved her and she knew painfully well that he'd save her this time again.

_You've used a lot of magic 'til now, right? To re-seal the door to hell…_

_Who the hell do you think I am?_

There were no declarations of love, no shouts of pleas, just words that would've been so important, if only they were not spoken now. It was just the look the two shared while the meaningless-at-the-moment words were said that meant everything. How he looked directly at her and how she almost forgot the others were there, too drawn in by his eyes to really focus on anything else.

_That is why I chose you._

_Chose me?_

Her legs hurt from kneeling on the ground for so long with the weight of another person's head on her lap and her eyes were glued to his the whole time as he spoke. She wanted to talk him out of it but the voice of reason in her head stopped her, saying that he was the only one who could do this and he was, ironically enough.

She called out to him and he looked at her for a moment before turning and unleashing his demonic form. It stunned her for a few moments before she lay the head of the boy gently onto the ground and stood up, shocked at first before calling his name again and quickly walked towards were he just stood. She didn't even notice as her cell phone fell from her pocket and the demonic-powered hair inched its way closer to where she stopped.

No one else spoke a word as they watched his form go closer to the beam coming from Hell itself, no one said anything as a collective breath was taken in as his form was getting harder to see compared to the beam itself. She whispered his name one more time.

She snapped out of her focused state when the locals, who were watching him go to the beam from Hell as well, began worshiping him, bowing down and thanking the gods. They shout words of praise and thankfulness to their savior calling him a God himself.

_Oh, it's God!_

_God has come to save us!_

She couldn't help but give a low chuckle at their word choice. Him? A God? Not even close. He was just a demon who ate all of Hell's mysteries... who was abusive, and sadistic and made her life a lot more entertaining- though also a lot more dangerous.

Even after he entered the beam, even after everything reverted back to normal she stood there waiting until they dragged her away. He didn't come back and that worried her but, she wouldn't show it. Even when she found her fathers' murder gone or even when her mother was released from jail and they stood embracing each other she didn't break, she didn't crumble and cry like she knew everyone would've expected. They both just stayed silent for a moment in each others' arms before breaking apart and setting off to the return trip to Japan.

She didn't know how long it had been, maybe days, maybe weeks but, the two 'slaves' of the world's 'savior' began packing up their old office until her partner in the matter decided to take his leave. She wouldn't let that affect her either sending him off with a smile and words that must've embarrassed him as he had turned away before saying words that would've insulted anyone else but not her. She knew that was his way of staying in character, keeping the image, being the bad boy.

She didn't even have time to feel lonely as a crazed man shouting for help stumbled into her office while she was packing another box. Just as soon as he came he was dragged away. She stuck her head out the door wondering if that had all just been a figment of her imagination, wondering if she was losing it.

Then she heard it, not for the first time, his voice. She thought she was going crazy until his hand was on her head, squeezing painfully, not that she minded. Her eyes watered, maybe from the pain, maybe from the happiness, but she turned around almost hesitantly, to face him. His face was close, eyes gleaming, and her smile was true, eyes wide.

The cliché would say that now since the first cliché didn't happen and they both were still alive then now would be the time to shout out how much you love the other. But, not here, not now. They didn't kiss or hug in pure happiness, they didn't say words of caring, they just stared at each other for a moment of pure, uninterrupted happiness to be near the other. That was until the crazed man from before could be heard shouting again as he made his way closer to the office of the former- now reinstated detective office. He grin a pointy tooth grin before dropping to the ground in front of her and the doorway, straightened his usual jacket and grabbed her by the head again.

_Come worm, I smell a mystery._

The cliché didn't affect them at all, the end of the world came and went but they went about business as usual, like nothing had ever happened. Then again, since when did Yako and Neuro even do anything cliché?


End file.
